EhheheI'm in trouble arn't I?
by Arctic Goddess
Summary: Kira gets an idea, What if Mu's memmories come back? Could he help Mu regain them? Pairings as follows...Mu:murrue, K:l, A:c Might be included in my story Dark Genetics later...


Mu: Yay! Finally a story about Meeeeee!

Neo: Oh Shut up already…grumble grumble-

Mu: Wow…Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…Innocently whistles

Murrue: Sigh Men…AH! The disclaimer. Where'd it go?

Kira: I have it.

Mu: Can I see, Can I see? grabs disclaimer out of Kira's hands Wow…That's boring…

Murrue: Grabs out of La Flaga's hands. I'll read it… "The author of this story does _not_ own Gundam seed."

NOTE: the story is set after "Neo" Is captured and on the Archangel.

XXXX

Neo was in the Archangel's infirmary…Still. He was getting bored and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to get up and pace around the floor, but some smart alec had made sure the restraints were on rather tight. 'Did it have something to do with that woman maybe?' Neo asked himself. 'What was her name…Oh! Ramius. Ms. Ramius. She was certainly pretty. But the way she had looked at him…Like she new him and was head over heals for him. It was kind of scary and he had said something he regretted ever leaving his mouth. He hadn't meant to hurt her…Oh how he wished he had kept his mouth shut…' Neo sighed sadly. 'When will they transfer me to a cell? Then again,' he mused 'that would have less privacy than the infirmary…'

Neo heard beeping signifying someone was unlocking the Room's lock. With a tell tale _Whoosh_ the electronic sliding door opened. It was the kid again. The one with the brown hair and amethyst colored eyes. 'Kira was it…Yes. That was the kid's name. And furthermore…' He frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together deep in thought, "…Why do I keep thinking of him as "kid"?" Neo looked at the 'kid'. The kid looked back at him.

"What?" Neo finally managed to ask.

"It's impolite to stare." Kira said softly.

"Yah? Well you were doing the same thing _Kid_" Neo snapped sprouting an annoyed look so similar to Mu's that Kira's Eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Kira stood there frozen.

"D-did you Just call me k-kid?" He managed to sputter.

"Hmm? Must have slipped out…" Neo mentally slapped himself and swore in his mind. All of a sudden, an Idea struck Kira's mind.

'If he's remembering old habits then maybe with a little help…' Kira's thoughts trailed off as an evil grin appeared on his face. Neo looked back at the kid and immediately regretted it.

"Umm…kid-Kira…ehheheh…I'm not about to uhh…turn into your lab rat for a crazy…Ehhh… experiment…Am I?…ehheheh…" Neo chuckled nervously glancing at the door. Kira chuckled evilly and as the evil chuckle turned into a full-blown evil laugh Kira looked up, a malicious glint in his eyes. Neo felt his stomach twist. 'Where was that pretty captain when you needed her?' He looked at the door willing her to appear. No such miracle happened. 'If only it weren't for those damn restraints I could make a run for it and still live' he thought miserably. It was like a flash flood. The kid-ehem _Kira_'s weird looks suddenly vanished and were replaced by a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, Neo?" Kira asked as he brought over a chair and sat down by Neo's bed. Neo's stomach did another flip. 'Should I answer or pretend to be asleep?' Neo wondered. His eyes snapped shut and he regulated his breathing, a usefully trick.

"I know you're awake." Kira's voice said.

'Damn' Neo thought annoyed at himself for not thinking the kid would notice, especially since he was one of those crazy coordinators. 'But Kira's just like any other natural kid except for the kid's reaction timing and other abilities, which completely throws away everything that the Earth Alliance, has told Me. Damn life. Why do people always twist mine?' He was beginning to dislike the E.A. 'How many other lies have they had told me?' He looked over at the kid for a few seconds before finally asking in a cautious tone, "Ye-yes?"

Kira stood up abruptly "Have you ever tried making a phrase that describes you in a few words?" he asked, pacing along the floor while he talked. He sat down and put an elbow on his knee to steady himself as he rested his chin against his closed fist. Neo relaxed. "Actually, I've been thinking of a few…" He trailed off as the kid's eyes began to sparkle.

"Let's her 'em!" Kira said excitedly.

"Well fine. 'The shadow man can.'" Neo said proudly.

"Don't you mean…" Kira tried not to laugh and instead giggled. "'_Gingerbread_' man?" Neo's face dropped.

"Harrumph. Kids these days…What about 'the blue wings of…EA!'" Neo asked.

"Nah. Doesn't seem right…" Kira said shaking his head.

"You can run, and you can hide, but I will find, where you reside!" Neo said smiling happily. He looked over at Kira who was currently trying very hard not to laugh.

"Whatever happens happens." Neo frowned. "That is not an accurate phrase for me." He looked over at Kira and added hastily " And I don't need a kid's help to know that."

It continued much in the same matter for over an hour. Neo would suggest something and Kira would try not to laugh, most times failing miserably as he rolled on the ground and slapped his knees. The door had opened one time to reveal an annoyed Cagalli. She saw what was happing and laughed. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she told Neo she knew a much funner way to make Kira laugh. It had resulted in the twins running around the infirmary as Neo watched, chuckling at their antics and Kira screaming 'Mercy' as his sister chased him. Cagalli had gotten tired and finally left them alone in their agony of finding an accurate phrase to describe Neo

"Touch not the shadow of death." Neo said, sure he had found the right one. From Kira's bored expression he could tell it did not fit. 'Too bad, I kind of liked it…' Neo thought.

"Next…?" Kira asked flatly. Neo looked at the kid. Kira raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you all out of creativity?'.

"I'm fresh out of phrases." Neo confirmed glumly.

"Come on, there's got to be one!" Kira encouraged. Neo looked at him and realized something 'It's almost like he knows the phrase but is waiting for me to say it…'

"Kid listen, A little help would be nice…" Neo pleaded. Kira shook his head.

"You're going to have to think of one yourself otherwise you won't be able to use it without thinking of the person who suggested it. It'll be their phrase representing them, not you". Kira reasoned.

'Why does he always have to make sense?' Neo thought grumpily.

"It's not like I'm a man who can make the impossible possible…Right?" Neo looked over at Kira, as if to say 'Help…Please?" and was shocked. The kids face had lit up like a Christmas tree with its light on for the first time in a dark room. He had found the phrase.

"Wait! Am I a man who can make the impossible…" A cocky grin identical to Mu's appeared on Neo's face "…Possible?" he asked.

"Oh I think you are." Kira smirked 'Mu' he added silently in his head. **_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_**

Kira looked at his watch and swore loudly, surprising Neo with a few choice words in his colorful vocabulary. 

"It's time for my shift." Kira said annoyed. Neo frowned sadly 'There goes any chances of company staying to talk…"

"Same time tomorrow?" Kira Asked, breaking Neo out of his reverie. Neo smiled. "Sure. It beats watching T.V…"

"Life on the Archangel's a regular sitcom sometimes…" Kira said laughing as he stood up and started walking. He reached the door, turned around and smiled "See 'ya later Neo!"

"See you tomorrow kid." Neo said watching as the electronic door slid shut. 'He wasn't all that bad after all…I could get used to this.'

XXX

'Operation Get Mu's memories…Started. First mission succeeded. The man who makes the impossible possible is regaining memories long thought forgotten to him.' Kira smiled, his footsteps echoing through the halls on his way to the bridge.

XXXX

AUTHORESS'S NOTES:

Hey People…I think I spelled Murrue's name wrong. If anyone has anything they'd like to say than say it in a review. Flames will be used to heat the fireplace so don't bother…

If anyone has ideas, constructive criticism or an Idea to improve this story or my writing than say it and I will happily take it into consideration.


End file.
